


Pockets

by Buggy_Barnes



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable relationship quirks, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pocket adorableness, Public Displays of Affection (the cute kind), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggy_Barnes/pseuds/Buggy_Barnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes Tony's pockets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pockets

Every relationship has quirks. It’s impossible for them not to have quirks. Even if your in a relationship with Steve "Mr.-Perfect" Rodgers. 

Hell, especially if you're in a relationship with Steve Rodgers. 

The first of these being the borderline-obsession Steve has with Tony’s pockets. Something nobody would expect, or even notice. On the outside, at least. Tony definitely noticed when Steve did it.

It was such an unexpected thing to do. Especially Steve Rodgers. He was the kind of person you wouldn’t think to slide his hands into Tony’s back pockets. But he did it all the time. In public, and awkward, situations.

 

The first time he did it Tony jumped out of his skin. 

Steve had just come out of his morning shower, hair still wet. It kind of disappointing Tony that, in a rush, he hadn't just thrown on a towel. 

No, he had taken time to do the whole nine yards, making him late. He slid into the back of the briefing room just behind Tony. Close enough that he could smell the aroma of his shampoo. 

Then he stepped even closer, and slid his hands into his back pockets. And stood there listening , as if it was normal.

Tony jumped. It was a tiny jump, one that only Natasha and Clint noticed. It was more of a flinch, actually. And who wouldn’t when your gorgeous boyfriend slides his hands in an inappropriate place. And during a mission briefing of all places. Captain America had a dirty mind, that's for sure.

Steve just smiled. He had felt Tony jump, and he wiggled his fingers just to be a tease. Tony leaned back and stepped on his toe, shooting him a warning look. 

"Steve Rodgers, I am trying to listen!" he hissed. 

"Yeah right," he murmured. "Tony Stark listening." He snorted. 

Tony didn't reward him with an answer. But, he didn't move away either. Which meant that he liked it. It was surprising, and a little dirty. But it also meant that Steve was thinking about it. 

So, he didn't object when Steve started doing it on a more regular basis. In fact, he encouraged it. It was a way that they could display affection, in the most public of places. 

It lost all dirty connotation over the years of their relationship. After a fight it could mean "I'm sorry." In most public situations it meant either "I'm here" or "You're not paying enough attention to me". It was there thing, and no matter how many disproving looks they got, they weren't' going to stop any time soon.


End file.
